


Help A Buddy Out?

by Skellington24



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Mild Blood, My First Work in This Fandom, Rough Sex, Sex Dreams, Spit As Lube, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: Goku keeps having strange dreams, and it's affecting his training. He turns to the only person he trusts who might be able to help, Yamcha (the most promiscuous Z Warrior). He has an idea, but he has to trick Goku to help him. How could that go wrong?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 47





	Help A Buddy Out?

This was the third day Goku ignored Vegeta's request to spar with him. The older Saiyan had the Gravity Room Bulma built for him, so he wasn't missing out on his training. Unlike Goku. The younger Saiyan couldn't concentrate enough to train anymore, he was too tired and his nightmares weren't letting up. Well, they weren't technically nightmares, they were actually really good dreams. But he didn't understand why he was having them, or where they'd come from, and they wouldn't stop no matter how much he wanted them to. It was that which scared Goku, and so he was calling them nightmares.

After a week without training, even Chichi was getting concerned. She was thrilled he was finally working in the fields, being the provider she'd wanted him to be since they got married, but that's also what worried her. Her husband didn't feel complete without his training, pushing himself to improve or begging for a worthy fight to come his way. And it was usually him nagging Vegeta to spar, not the other way round. It made her uncomfortable to see him like this, almost like he was a shell of his real self. But he wouldn't talk to her about it. Or any of the friends she'd called to fix him. She was on her last leg calling Yamcha.

"Everyone else has tried and he hasn't said anything, why do you think he'll listen to me?"

Chichi frowned, "I don't think he will, but I need you to try. Your the only one left who might be able to help. Just go talk to him."

She shut the door in his face and left him to it. Hopefully, it wasn't a waste of time calling him like it had been calling everyone else. She loved the improvement, but her sons wanted their dad back to normal. And she'd give up anything for them.

Yamcha found Goku on his lunch break. He was sat with his legs crossed, slowly eating a sandwich from the pack Chichi had given him, looking off into space. The dark shadows under his eyes looked like bruises in the sun. Seeing Goku not enjoying his food was enough to scare Yamcha into action.

"Hey Goku, Chichi sent me out to talk to you." He called, frowning as Goku only nodded. "Please tell me your gonna talk, so I can help you out and you can go back to normal. It's scaring me."

Goku smiled. It wasn't his usual grin, all teeth and as warming as the sun for all his friends. It was sad, but also curious. He asked Yamch to sit with him and keep an open mind. The inner battle of emotions in his friend only lasted a short second, starting with confusion and surprise before confidence won over. He smiled triumphantly as he sat across from Goku. He made be known as the weakest Z Warrior, but he was the only one Goku would talk to. _Take that, assholes_ , he thought.

"I can't train because I can't sleep." He started. "I'm having these nightmares, or these dreams that scare the shit out of me. They won't go away and I can't concentrate. And I don't know anyone else who might be able to help me understand them.

"They start the same. I'm always sparring with Vegeta. We're both going all out, trying to take each other down and prove who's stronger. Then I don't understand what happens. I'll knock him down, or he'll knock me down, and then there's kissing. And then there's more than kissing, and it gets kinda graphic. I don't know why I'm having them, or what they mean. You're the most... active one of my friends. So, think you can help a buddy out so I can train again?"

'Active', huh? Yamcha considered that a pretty nice way to call him a whore. He knew that's how people saw him, and he couldn't really disagree. He never found himself in want of company and used that to his advantage all the time. He had to laugh at how Goku phrased it, still innocent despite the dreams he seemed to have. If any of the others had been in his shoes, they may have been confused or shocked by what Goku said. But he knew enough about sexual desires to see it was sexual tension between the two Saiyan, not hate, even while nobody else did. He was surprised Goku would have graphic dreams, but that was because of how innocent Goku seemed about everything.

Talking to anyone else, he'd have told them to go for. The easiest way to deal with your desires is to give in to your fantasies, and a rough fuck would probably benefit Vegeta too. But this was Goku. The guy wouldn't even know how to start getting what he wanted, either giving up awkwardly or embarrassing himself and ruining any chance he had. Then he'd never get better. He had to shape a plan that would work for Goku, without telling him anything to make him nervous. Then he had it.

He made Goku Instant Transmission them to Kame House and left him outside while he rummaged in Master Roshi's drawers. Finding what he needed, he returned to Goku's side holding a small vial of blue syrup out to him. "This is just in case. Try to sleep tonight, because talking through it might have helped. But if nothing changes, chug this down before sparring with Vegeta. It'll help get you what you need."

Goku looked like he might cry. The Saiyan took his salvation from Yamcha and hugged him. For a moment, it made his friend worry. He'd feel so bad if he was wrong about this and Goku just embarrassed himself. The poor guy had no idea as he ITed back home to finish his work and rest, that this could actually go very wrong.

* * *

_The power I felt course through me was intoxicating as my punches collided with Vegeta's arms as he blocked. It was always intense sparring with Vegeta. He never held back, fighting to cause pain, fighting to not just win but beat me. His strength amazed me and turned me on beyond belief. I landed a punch to his jaw, finally gaining the upper hand to force him to the floor. I pressed myself between his legs, pinning him by his wrists with a smirk. I usually didn't win, so it was always a sweet victory when I did._

_"I guess you win." Vegeta grinned, locking his ankles behind my back. "Going to claim your prize now?"_

_I loved it when he was bold. I let my power flare out around us, merging with his and our clothes dissolved off our bodies. Everywhere our skin touched began to tingle, and I slammed my mouth onto his. I worshipped his body, kissing along his jaw, then from his neck down to his cock. He moaned, begging me to take him. And I wanted to. I wanted to so bad it was terrifying. My body shook with need. And something else. Something far away._

* * *

Goku woke up to his son shaking him, looking worried. Goten had found him on the couch, writhing and panting like he was having a nightmare. It was almost time for breakfast, he told him, and Goku rose. He wasn't really that hungry. The dreams hadn't stopped, so it was just that blue stuff left. Goku phoned Capsule Corp. and asked Bulma if Vegeta was there.

"Yeah, I think he was heading for the Gravity Room, but now he's looking at me funny. Did you want to talk to him?"

He asked her to ask if her husband was up for sparring with him today, and she accepted immediately. Goku told her he'd meet him in the usual spot and hung up. Yamcha had said just before they sparred, so he pocketed the vial and headed out the door. Goten wished him a fun time, smiling for the first time in a week. He was happy his dad was back to normal again. His mother smiled sadly, before getting back to breakfast.

Vegeta arrived shortly after Goku, "I wouldn't have come if Bulma hadn't made me. This will be too easy, you're out of practice."

"Try me." The younger Saiyan beamed, downing the syrup in one.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, but couldn't dwell on it as his opponent stood ready. It was good to have Kakarot back. The men collided in a mash of punches and blocks, kicks and dodges. Vegeta couldn't contain his laughter at the excitement of having his rival back to train with. But something was strange. The other Saiyan was getting red, panting like he was out of breath and his skin started to feel warm. Too warm. Maybe the woman was right about him being ill.

He thought what Yamcha had given him was supposed to make him stronger, but he was actually feeling dizzy. Goku wobbled, almost giving Vegeta that chance to floor him. The over-confident move was the older Saiyan's undoing, as Goku shoved him down. He ended up landing on Vegeta, unable to keep his legs steady under him. Feeling Vegeta against him was everything he'd dreamed, the smaller Saiyan fitting between his legs like puzzle pieces. A perfect fit. Goku rested his head on his shoulder.

"Kakarot! Are you alright?"

The warrior inhaled deeply, nose stroking the other man's neck. _God, he smells good_. Vegeta tensed at the action, suddenly becoming aware of the hard-on pressed against his stomach. What had gotten into the other Saiyan?

"I feel so hot." Goku panted, grinding down on the man beneath him. "Am I still dreaming?"

"You dream about me? Like this?"

He felt the movement of Goku's nod against the skin of his neck. The rational side of his brain told him to shove the moron off him and leave him to his sudden arousal, the woman at home could handle the stiffy he was developing in his pants. But he'd had dreams too, and no sane man would give up the chance to have them come true.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kakarot?" The elder breathed in his ear, groaning when the shiver he caused made the younger move against his boner.

"Please Geta. I don't care if this is a dream anymore, I need you inside me. Please, my prince."

Hearing his title from the usually disrespectful youth made a growl ripple out of his throat before he flipped them over. Goku used his Super Saiyan powers to burn their clothes. The skin connection was overwhelming, setting him on fire. The prince spat on his finger and pushed it straight into his willing warrior. There wasn't pain, only discomfort. Until Vegeta circled the really good spot inside him. The second finger slid in, scissoring the younger Saiyan open.

"Stop teasing. I don't care if it hurts, I want you," He begged. "I've waited too long already."

Didn't need to ask Vegeta twice. He used more spit to wet his neglected cock, almost coming at the small touch. What was Kakarot doing to him? It almost seemed justice to Vegeta to push straight into his tight hole. Goku cried out, digging his nails into Vegeta's arms. It hurt, really bad, but finally having Vegeta inside him was heavenly. He could handle all the pain as long as it was his prince inside him.

"I'll make you mine, Kakarot. Like you always should have been."

"Please, my prince. I want you Geta, fuck me, I'm yours." Goku rambled.

The older Saiyan lost all control at such arousing word, pounding into the virgin under him like they could fuck through the ground to the planet's core. Both of them were moaning messes, the warrior clawing his prince's back and he begged for it harder, pleaded for Vegeta to mark him. Teeth sharpened in his mouth before he buried them into Goku's neck. The younger man reciprocated, tasting his prince's blood like he needed it to live.

"Touch yourself, Kakarot. I want to see you come."

His lover followed this command immediately, stroking himself. His eyes rolled back, screaming Vegeta's name like it was his anchor to this world as he made a mess in his fist and all up his chest. The sight was all Vegeta needed, watching what he could reduce Kakarot to made him come in a flash. He tilted himself just far enough to land beside Goku, not on him. But his lover cuddled into his chest, licking the mark he'd left.

"How do we explain those to our wives?" He frowned.

"The truth. You're mine now, Kakarot." The prince smirked, "you'll serve your prince and no one else. The woman can run back to the weak one, Yamcha or whatever."

Yamcha. Why hadn't he realised Yamcha was giving him a drug like this? He pulled it out of Master Roshi's house, it couldn't have been more obvious. Whatever his reason, it worked. Goku resolved that next time he needed one of his friends, Yamcha could help a buddy out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at third-person smut, but I thought I'd give it a shot since this story was bound to suck as my first Dragon Ball story. I put the dream in first-person because it's in Goku's head so it seemed to work better that way. I tried to be smart, I just hope it sounds good.


End file.
